


Touch

by riastronomical



Series: doil / ilyoung [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is soft, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Taeil is pampered by Doyoung, it's UWU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riastronomical/pseuds/riastronomical
Summary: “I can’t even remember days without you, or the times I felt more comfortable alone. ... At your touch, one by one, everything changes.”—Doyoung is on mission to cover every bit of Taeil's skin with kisses
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: doil / ilyoung [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Touch

_To your hair that smell of fresh cherry blossom mixed with vanilla scent and always draws my nose towards you._

Doyoung planted a small kiss in Taeil's dark-chocolate hair, swimming in the soft waves making his senses going crazy.

_To your neck that covers your snow-white skin, so smooth, so so silken._

Doyoung shifted to the smaller's neck, biting into it lightly until he found the right place, making the other let out a luscious moan. It sent shivers down his spine.

_To your collarbones, that to me seemed too sharp yet beautiful._

He continued planting more and more small kisses around his chest, getting soft noises back. Taeil was already breathless.

_To your shoulders, arms, wrists, palms and fingers. So tiny, so adorable._

Doyoung pecked every part of his left arm, not skipping a finger. Taeil's hands were warm and felt like home.

_To your forehead that might hide behind the strands of your hair, yet glow in ethereal beauty._

The boy put his lips on the other's forehead, leaving it there for a while. That made the smaller feel safe—as always with Doyoung.

_To your cheeks, often tinting in a reddish colour because of me._

He kissed Taeil's cheeks, the right one and the one on the left. Taeil blushed heavily and Doyoung felt his heart thumping even more.

_To your nose of perfect shape, that you like to bury into my chest._

Another peck landed on Taeil's face, now on top of his nose. It was fast, yet sweet and affectionate.

_To your lips of peach colour, plump and gentle—like all of your shy kisses._

Doyoung attacked Taeil's lips, starting off in slowly, delicate motion. He felt a strong impulse going through his body, waking up every cell when Taeil finally answered and their lips clashed into each other. His skin shivered. Delicious, sweet, sheer, the boy's lips satiated his hunger yet made him crave for more. Louder whines escaped Taeil's throat making him growl into the kiss as well. The atmosphere was getting heated.

Painfully, Doyoung had to pull away, making the smaller whine as he put on the cutest fucking pout the boy has ever seen. It tore his heart. But he had to finish. 

_To your eyes, that reflect the furthest stars and galaxies, that shine in the darkest night, that hold so many emotions and mainly—my whole universe._

Doyoung stared into the most beautiful eyes, the dark orbs staring back at him in awaiting. The air hitched in his throat while he quickly ran his tongue across his lower lip. He inhaled. 

" _I love you, Taeil._ "

His heart beat loudly, he could feel it in his throat. The boy smiled back and hugged him tightly, cuddling into his chest like every time he was in the need to hide his face or perhaps inhale his boyfriend's addicting divine savour.

" _I love you too_."

❦ ~끝~ ❦

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't this kind of cute?—soft Doyoung pampering shy Taeil basically :') 
> 
> Thank you for reading UWU
> 
> ~
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (one-shot collection book); chapter 'Touch'


End file.
